


"Whisper in the night"

by Cat_Mary36



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Mary36/pseuds/Cat_Mary36
Relationships: Romantic relations - Relationship





	"Whisper in the night"

В начале работе  
История без пролога и эпилога: "Шёпот в ночи"  
Жанр - кошмары и ужасы, фон - история любви и романтики


End file.
